During the last several years, increasing attention has been paid to improving the safety of products having a high probability of causing injury to individuals by unwanted or unexpected contact. In particular, metal frames of products and support structures used by children, the elderly, the injured or infirm have been manufactured with padding or cushioning protection in order to reduce or eliminate the severity of injury that could result by contact with an individual.
Examples of such products are found in amusement parks and playgrounds and include slides, swing sets, moving vehicles, etc. In order to eliminate or reduce injuries, these products are now either manufactured with or retrofitted with padding or thermoplastic or elastomeric foam material to provide a soft, cushioned outer surface to otherwise hard surfaces or structures. In addition to the products detailed above, numerous other products such as race cars, baby furniture, bicycles, hospital beds, support posts for basketball, volleyball, and the like, gym equipment, boat fenders, etc. have all been manufactured with padding or thermoplastic or elastomeric foam constructions for added protection.
In addition, numerous products are manufactured with padded or cushioned outer surfaces for decorative purposes. These products include show booth displays, window displays, and the like. Furthermore, cushioned products have also been commonly employed for insulating purposes, in order to conserve energy and reduce unwanted heat loss through various sources, such as hot water pipes which are exposed to substantially lower ambient temperatures.
In attempting to meet the demands for the products detailed above, foamed thermoplastic and/or elastomeric materials, such as polyethylene, have been accepted as the principal materials for meeting most product requirements. This acceptance has been caused by the ability of foamed thermoplastic and elastomerics to be formed in numerous sizes, shapes, and configurations. As a result, virtually any product can be effectively and efficiently improved by having the surface thereof covered by a soft, cushioning member.
Although the products to be enhanced by incorporating an outer cushioned surface comprise a wide variety of sizes and shapes, elongated, cylindrically-shaped tubes typify the principal market for cushioned surfaces. Since elongated cylindrical tubes are used to manufacture posts, slides, railings, water pipes, swing sets, etc., it is readily apparent that such tube members form the principal market area wherein cushioning is desired.
As a result, elongated, longitudinally extending thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes formed from polyethylene foam material have been widely accepted and employed on numerous products for providing the desired soft, compressible, injury reducing surface thereto. In addition, it has been found that these products have been unable to meet most of the demands imposed thereon.
One particular significant drawback that has occurred in these prior art uses, which has been incapable of being satisfactorily resolved, is the inability of these prior art elongated, thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes to withstand repeated abrasion, use, or contact. In general, although these prior art products do provide the desired soft, cushioning surface being sought, these prior art products are continuously receiving repeated contacting use in their installed position, and quickly degrade due to such use.
Prior art foam tubes are typically employed peripherally surrounding and protecting the hard outer surface of playground equipment found in retail outlets, such as food chains, as well as in swing sets employed at home. In order to protect the children playing on this equipment, the supporting frames and exposed metal surfaces are protected with thermoplastic or elastomeric cushioning means. However, during normal play, the children use this equipment continuously, kicking, rubbing, cutting, pulling, and tearing at the thermoplastic foam surfaces, causing such surfaces to be quickly degraded.
Another problem encountered in prior art installations is the inability of the thermoplastic or elastomeric components to withstand exposure to dirt, ink from pens, or exposure to pencils, crayons, and the like. As a result, in a relatively short time period, newly installed thermoplastic or elastomeric foam members become visually unappealing and unattractive.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, some prior art systems have attempted to peripherally envelope the thermoplastic or elastomeric foam tubes or members with a self-locking or self-sealing protective layer or sheet. Although the installation of such protecting sheets or layers have extended the life of the underlying thermoplastic or elastomeric tubes or members, the protecting sheets or layers are typically easily pried open by the activities of the users and stripped from their surrounding position. As a result, the surfaces of the underlying thermoplastic or elastomeric members is quickly exposed to physical contact and surface degradation.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member incorporating an integral, protective, outer surface coating for substantially eliminating surface degradation during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface coated thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily and quickly installed on any desired product, to provide a soft, cushioned protecting surface thereto, while also substantially eliminating product degradation or discoloration during normal use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface coated thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above which is inherently scratch resistant and is capable of being easily cleaned, providing substantially increased product longevity and visual appeal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface coated thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being produced in virtually any desired color as well as with any desired surface configuration or texture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface coated thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above wherein the surface coating is integrally bonded to the underlying thermoplastic or elastomeric material, virtually preventing any unwanted peeling therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface coated thermoplastic or elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above which is substantially water impermeable while also imparting substantially increased resistance to degradation by chemical contact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process for easily constructing a surface coated thermoplastic and elastomeric tube or member having the characteristic features described above which process is attainable with substantially reduced effort and cost.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.